Legend of Zelda - A quest to find a friend
by Technolinkhacker
Summary: Link relives his past as Zelda send him back to his origional time and after he finally comes back he realizes that he is missing his reliable friend thathas been with him this entire time and goes searching for her such is majora's mask. How ever even though this story has the story of majora's mask and the future past majora's mask I am considering this an ocarina of time story.


The Legend of Zelda

A Quest to find an old friend...

This story is for one I love with all my heart, the one that made me want to rescue Zelda more than the game itself because I thought of her as my princess, and I pictured Princess Zelda as her. Even though you may not want to be with me anymore my love, you will ALWAYS be in my heart. I will love you forever...

prologue

" Link, please let me have the ocarina of time. I can use it to send you back to your old self as a child in the forest.

You can have a normal life now. "

Could these words be true? Could I really have a normal life? Is that even possible for me even after I saved the world and while I still had the Triforce of courage? I couldn't help wondering these things as I handed over the Ocarina Of Time to the princess of destiny. She started to blow into the Ocarina Of Time and at the very moment I could feel it's power. I played this song many times, but it never gave me this much magic. I recognized the tune right away. It was the Song Of Time. There were more power in these notes than anything else I have ever encountered. ( And trust me, I have encountered a lot. )

I realized that the reason for all of this magic emerging from the ocarina was because she

wasn't just harnessing some magic from the Goddess Of Time, but asking her spirit to come into our presence. It was obvious she accepted the request for before her majesty even ended with the Song Of Time, I felt myself being pulled away with a great, bight, light. Its color was white yet so much more, I'm thinking of how to describe it right now while I'm writing this in my journal. I think I just came up with the perfect word. I have never used this to describe a color before but the color of this light was holy and majestic.

In this moment I felt so amazingly powerful that I felt as if I could fight the King Of Evil, Ganondorf all over again! Yet at the same time hoping that I would never have to bear that pain once more. As I felt myself being slowly pulled away I glanced up and saw that even though the song sounded like the Song Of Time, she was moving her fingers and placing them on the holes of the tune of the Royal Family that was passed on generation after generation which personally I like to call Zelda's Lullaby.

That's when I found that at this exact moment the Song Of Time and the tune of the Royal Family became one symbolizing the peace between the Royal Family and the Goddess's . ( In case you were wondering the reason why I wrote this as the tune of the Royal Family is because I didn't think that Zelda would like it if I said that the Song Of Time and Zelda's Lullaby became one. Just sounds a little odd don't you think? She says she doesn't read my journal but does it look like I was born yesterday? Although it may be hard to tell after I have been traveling through time so much... )

I'm still not sure how I know this, after all its not like I have the Triforce Of Wisdom or anything like that! The only thing I can come up with is that the magic that was taking place made itself known to whoever was around it. ( Come think about it that dog that was hanging around was acting

VERY strange. )

The Triforce Of Courage light up bright on my hand. I checked her Majesties hand and saw the Triforce Of Wisdom illuminated brightly also. I suddenly knew what was going to happen. ( or at least so I thought ) I was being pulled away and it struck me that this could be the last time that I saw her! I started trying to pull away and escape but then Zelda said " Link please don't. I have to fix what I started. As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it. When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say good-bye... Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be...

 **I was being sucked away from this reality. It was clear that this might be the last time I see Zelda. Suddenly I found myself staring at her, trying to remember every piece of her beautiful body. There were tears dripping from her face. She saw the fear in my eyes and she slowly leaned foreword and kissed my cheek. My mind was totally messed up at this moment. Here I'm being sucked into another dimension, possibly never going to see her again, and then the Princess Of Destiny who also happens to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,** (or **pulled away from reality, getting ready to become nine again, and not sure if I'll even remember any of my life experiences after it was revealed to me that I was the Hero Of Time and that my destiny was to save hyrule. Yeah, my life is just about perfect right about now.** In a big flash everything was gone. Everything was blank... Ahhhhhhhhhhh! A fell a couple feet out of the air and landed on my feet but I immediately grabbed my weapons and swung around in case I got droped of at the wrong time and there were still monsters here. Umph! As I swung around I tripped on a rock and fell face first on the ground. " Hey Link! Whats wrong, did your fairy trip you? Oh wait, Link doesn't have a fairy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " After what mean ol' Mido said almost all of the kokiri children started I was in the at the right time, but most people didn't know that during that time that I was traveling through time I actually relived my life. Well not as much relived as watching everything I did in first person view. Like a dream where you are in yourself but can't control what you do. like you could see things coming that your body can't but you can't do anything about it because your body doesn't know you exist. This which I wrghting in my journal is how I'm going to explain the rest of my life as the Hero Of Time. Oh, I just flipped the page to finish writing on but there is a note on it. It says " Link, how dare you say I read your journal. :) ,Zelda " ... um yeah. As you might have guessed after reading that I do meet up with Zelda after I come back to my own time. heheh um a little spoiler there I guess. That's all for now. PS from me the author: sorry bout all da changing of italic to bold and back. My computer was going just godonge crazy, out of its mind. ( for you who have listened to that dubstep song ) and long story short I couldn't fix it... thanks for reading this and plz tell me what you think. Also this is My first story so I hope it doesn't suck to much. ( I WILL GET BETTER! )


End file.
